


and make you lose your inhibition

by blackkat



Series: Star Wars Smut [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Of all the potential downsides to anchoring his mind to his clone commander’s, Tae hadn’t ever considered this one.
Relationships: Alpha-17/Tae Diath
Series: Star Wars Smut [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675714
Comments: 7
Kudos: 408





	and make you lose your inhibition

Of all the potential downsides to anchoring his mind to his clone commander’s, Tae hadn’t ever considered this one.

“Knight Diath,” the senator says. “This is _clearly_ a violation of our sovereignty! This trade deal—”

“It’s the best deal you're getting, so sit down!” the other ambassador snaps, her mandibles clicking. “If you want to go over the details of section three again, _fine_ —”

Alpha is watching him, standing beside the door like he’s nothing but a guard. Tae can feel the weight of his gaze, his attention, without even having to look up, and his skin prickles with awareness, with anticipation. It’s hard to keep his breathing even as the ambassadors bicker, but—

Across the link, so perfectly vivid that it’s indistinguishable from reality, a thought. A _vision_ , and it hits Tae hard, almost makes him waver as he’s suddenly not sitting in a chair but Alpha’s lap, breeches hitched down to his knees, a thick cock pressed between his thighs as it thrusts lazily, right up against his own. Alpha’s behind him, surrounding him, both of Tae's wrists caught in one hand and pulled behind his back. there are lips on the nape of his neck, then _teeth_ , and Alpha bites him like he’s going to hold him still as he fucks Tae's thighs.

Being a telepath means Tae's caught practically every explicit thought around him for _years_ now. Being a Jedi means a hell of a lot of those thoughts have been about _him_. But this—

This is Alpha, Alpha's perfect memory turned to recreating an image, and Tae knows exactly what they’ve been building towards in the months since he was assigned to Alpha, but this is a step further than he ever thought Alpha would go.

“I think,” he says as evenly as he can, and half of the motivation is pure spite, showing Alpha he isn't affected at all. That Tae doesn’t _need_ to block Alpha out, because he’s _fine_. “That the ambassador from Adnel has a point, Senator Leshan. As far as net value goes—”

Another image. Tae, on his knees with his hair wild and his face smeared with cum, Alpha's cock down his throat to the point that he can hardly breathe as he suckles desperately at it, greedy for every last drop Alpha can give him. Alpha, leaning back in his chair, eyes dark as he watches Tae moan and choke himself on Alpha's cock. And then, deliberate, Alpha presses one boot up against Tae's cock, grinds against the hard line, and it takes every ounce of Tae's self-control in the real world not to whimper the same way his imagined counterpart does.

“—what her people are offering has far more benefits for your planet than hers,” he finishes, and he can at least _look_ composed, even if he’s getting hard under his robes. Even if his heart is racing, and his mouth is dry with want. Nico taught him that much. “If you want this deal to work, there needs to be compromise on both sides.”

The next image comes harder, sharper, Alpha's frustration tangible. Tae on his back, with Alpha thrusting down into his mouth as Tae tries desperately to suck him. There are fingers in him, a mouth on his own cock, teasing and _hot_ , and Tae swallows a moan—

Breathes in, breathes out, and focuses. Touches the image, gives it a push, and reshapes it. A toy, pressing into Alpha, big and slick to open him up, and Alpha grunts, lifting his mouth from Tae's cock. Tae grips his thighs, kisses his cock, his sac, and pushes them over onto their sides. Alpha moves with it, and Tae slides the dildo into him, the whole thing, thick and stiff. Alpha's body clenches around it as he chokes on a low sound, and Tae kisses the flared base, the stretched edges of Alpha's hole, and feels the shuddering groan against his own cock. Alpha shifts up, rolls over, and lies there for a moment like he’s catching his breath, legs sprawled out, breath hitching.

“Like to see me stuffed full?” he asks pointedly, and catches Tae around the waist, hauling him up and over his hips. “Let me return the favor.”

The huge head of his cock pumps against Tae's hole—

“—suppose we can review section five as well,” the senator says, displeased. “But I refuse to compromise on—”

Tae swallows, lifting his head, and meets Alpha's stare, tangible even with his helmet between them. tips his chin, and—it’s a bad idea to challenge Alpha. He’s _dangerous_ , and Tae knows that. But—

Maybe it’s a product of having been raised by a man who picks fights with Hutts, but Tae has never quite known when to bow out.

“No one is asking you to compromise your people’s values, Senator,” he soothes, turning his attention back to the dignitaries. “Just to provide fair compensation to Queen Temanaria and her planet.”

The ambassador opens her mouth, but Tae misses even her first word as Alpha's next image hits him, wood suddenly under his cheek, a body bearing down on his back. his feet aren’t touching the ground, but there's a cock between his legs, Alpha's huge thighs keeping his own locked shut. His thighs are covered in cum, and he can taste it in his mouth, on his lips, like Alpha came all over his face. Massive, _hot_ , his shaft thrusts through Tae's legs, dragging over his balls, bumping up against his cock, and Tae wants to collapse into the vision as heat splinters up his spine, wants to give in—

Tension spikes in the room, washes into fury and indignation, and it cracks right through the thought. Tae breathes in, fists his hands in his lap, and says, “Ambassador, this isn't meant to turn into a fight. I know your people value forthrightness, but this isn't the time for it.”

He’s hard. He’s _aching_ with how much he wants right now, and Alpha is _still_ watching him. Beneath the helmet, Tae can feel his breath coming harder, the way he’s hard in his codpiece, pressing tight against the plastoid.

 _Asshole_ , Tae thinks, and feels the vicious curl of his amusement, dark and sweet.

 _Close the link if you don’t want to hear it,_ Alpha returns, and shifts ever so faintly. He’s thinking about how Tae would look wearing nothing but his cum, curled up in his bunk, and Tae has to bite his lip to swallow down an unbecoming sound.

The heat of Alpha's attention sharpens. _Oh? Like that?_ he asks, and Tae only has a fraction of a second to brace himself before he sees what Alpha's thinking. The bunk in their shuttle, a dim room, bodies on the bed. Tae can feel it even more vividly, Alpha's huge body curled around him, over him, pressing him down. Pressing him _open_ , that huge cock Tae has only caught passing glimpses of in real life buried in his body. Alpha is working his way in with tiny thrusts, mouth catching Tae's cries before they can escape, big arms wrapped tight around him and holding him close.

Tae can _feel_ it, like part of himself is right there. Like Alpha's inside of him right now, and if Tae closed his eyes he could be right there, right with Alpha, trembling on the edge as Alpha fucks into him. He closes his eyes, sinking his teeth deep into his lip, and feels dizzy with the want. He’s going to come, he thinks, nerves humming, breath hitching. He’s going to come right in the middle of this important meeting, and Alpha is sliding deeper, kissing him, murmuring something that Tae can't catch through the ringing in his ears. He gets a hand on the table, bracing himself, but control isn't coming, he’s—

“—Diath? Knight Diath, are you well? Knight Diath!”

The senator. The ambassador. Tae wants to curl up out of sight, wants to whine, wants _something_ but he can't even get the words out.

And then, sharp, Alpha says, “Let me through, get out of my way,” and then he’s right in front of Tae, pulling his chair out just enough to grab him, swinging his cloak around his shoulders and pulling him to his feet. “General Diath is still recovering from his last battle. Can the rest of this meeting be postponed?”

The ambassador looks at the senator, who tips his head. She clicks her mandibles, then says, “Of course. We’re mostly done for the day regardless. Should I tell medical to expect you?”

“No,” Alpha says, “I’ll handle it,” and all Tae can see or feel is a dark hallway by the hangar, Alpha pinning him to the wall, the stretch of his thighs around Alpha's back as Alpha ruts against him. The tension is winding higher, and Tae can't breathe—

“Excuse us,” Alpha says, and Tae has to wonder how anyone can miss the smugness in his voice, the edge of satisfaction. He practically lifts Tae off his feet, pushing him forward towards the door, and Tae doesn’t resist, stumbles along as Alpha drags him out of the room, and manages not to utterly disgrace himself before they make it to one of the quieter hallways.

“I _hate_ you,” he manages, as soon as they're alone.

Alpha snorts. “You're a sappy little shithead,” he says, and turns, shoving Tae up against the closest wall and looming over him. Deliberately, he reaches up, getting a fist-full of grey hair, and tilts Tae's head back to meet his eyes. “Didn’t get off until I was fucking you nice and gentle in a bed, huh?”

Tae rolls his eyes, then turns his head and gently kisses the line of skin between armor and gauntlet. Makes it slow, lingering, and laughs when he hears Alpha's breath catch. Tae's never touched Alpha's bare skin before. Not in reality. All of this is new to both of them.

“You're the one who didn’t picture fucking me until it was nice and gentle in bed,” he counters, mild, and the rasp of Alpha's breath could be desire or aggravation or both. He doesn’t say anything, but—

Tae's a telepath. He doesn’t need to.


End file.
